


OCD

by Cataraction



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataraction/pseuds/Cataraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link Neal has some crippling OCD and knows he needs help. He decides to go to a doctor by the name of Dr. Mclaughlin to see if he can be of any help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. OCD

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Rhink Fic I ever wrote. It is followed by the fic "Messy". It's heavily based around their "It's my OCD" music video.

Link peered up at the large, gray concrete building before him. Although the air around him was warm and pleasant the structure gave off waves of ominous energy as though it meant him personal harm. Link steeled his resolve knowing he had no choice but to enter. He had made this appointment and planned this out meticulously for weeks now. There was no backing out of this now.   
It had been years since Link was first diagnosed with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. He noticed something was deeply wrong when he was a teen and insisted on washing his hands repeatedly when he saw a small spot on his palm which turned out to be a freckle and the near hour of hand washing had left his hands raw for two weeks. Since then he was bounced from therapist to therapist in an attempt to rectify his obsessive behavior. It took him hours to eat and dress as every aspect had to be organized and now that he had his own apartment, he took half an hour every morning situating his belongings so as that they were once again up to his standards. He knew these kinds of patterns weren’t normal yet Link had little choice in the matter. No matter what he tried, he couldn’t shake these compulsive habits of his. Today, however, he hoped he had found the cure. The doctor he was to see inside, Dr. McLaughlin, was specialized in the study and cure of those with OCD. With dozens of success stories to his name, Link figured it was his best bet. He refused to live with these obsessions any longer than he had to. 

Upon stepping through the front doors, Link was met with an eerie silence. The halls were dimly lit and the mute gray of the painted walls made the silence all the more unsettling.   
“Hello?” Link’s voice echoed off every surface in the hall. There was no answer beside more suffocating silence. He wondered for a moment if he had come in on the wrong day. This feeling was forced out of his head as he pressed forward down the next hall. He found a door with a black sign, which read:  
Focus Group  
Please Ente r  
Link peered around again before shifting the ‘R’ at the end of ‘Enter’ so it sat with the rest of the letters before entering the room.   
The room was the same mute gray as the rest of the building, a single window with the blinds pulled down causing streaks of sunlight to filter through the blinds. A table was situated to one side of the room and a chair was stationed at it. Link ran his hand along the seat, wiping away non-existent crumbs or dirt that may have been there, before sitting down. Link took note of the items already set at the table to his left. There sat a roll of duct tape, a pizza cutter, a hair cutting razor, a pair of scissors, an Exacto knife, a small bullet shaped pen and a needle with thread. He then peered up towards the wall to his left only to be met by his reflection staring back at him through a pane of double-sided glass.   
The door clanked as it was suddenly opened and Link started slightly at the noise. He quickly looked over to see who had entered to be met by a man in a pristine white lab coat, white undershirt and maroon paisley decorated tie. The man held several picture frames and a clipboard. Links eyes wandered up to the man’s face taking in the sandy blonde hair that had been slicked back, the scruffy yet trimmed beard and the glasses the man wore. Despite the fact that the man wore no nametag, Link assumed this was Dr. McLaughlin.   
“Hello, Mr. Neal. How are you today?” The doctor paused to check his clipboard being sure he had the right name. Link stared dumbfounded for a few seconds before answering.  
“I’m good…um. Where’s the rest of the group.”   
“Oh, it’s just you.” Dr. McLaughlin set his clipboard onto the table. His tone was somehow grim. He turned and began hanging the pictures on the wall across from Link.   
“I’m the group?” Link was growing mildly worried that this guy was one of those mad scientist types. All experiment and no experience. The doctor peered back at Link and continued in a tone that was even more worrisome.   
“Yes. But don’t worry, I don’t need anyone else.” The sentence was foreboding and sent a shot of fear through Link. This guy really did sound like some nut job. Before Link could stand and insist on leaving now before anything bad happened, Dr. McLaughlin tilted one of the picture frames. He stepped away and allowed Link to see the crooked frame. His body twitched as he made a move to get up and correct it’s alignment. The doctor outstretched a hand signaling that Link stay seated, which he did. He then wheeled in a mannequin with a hoodie on it and the drawstrings were left at unequal lengths. Link was forced to sit and watch as Dr. McLaughlin brought in a pizza with unequal slices, a canvas with text on it in which all the letters were of different sizes, followed by an incomplete sentence written on a pad of paper and several other objects that made Link uncomfortable. After setting a nearly finished Rubix cube on the desk, Dr. McLaughlin left the room and closed the door. Link was left alone in a room full of things that were all slightly askew. As if it were clockwork, Link stood from his position behind the desk and got to work. He straightened the picture frame, aligned the drawstrings, re-cut the pizza slices, adjusted the letter sizing on the canvas and re-wrote the sentence on the pad of paper. He continued this throughout the room; meticulously setting things in what he believed was their correct orientation. Through the double-sided glass, Dr. McLaughlin took note of all the adjustments Link made to the objects in the room and how fast he made these adjustments. He ticked off boxes on his clipboard as each task was completed as he had expected.   
Link placed the finished Rubix cube on the desk and gave a satisfied, yet tired sigh. Although things were in a state of order that he proffered them to be in, the effort it took left him tired. Dr. McLaughlin entered the room, emptied it of the objects and reintroduced another set of objects in a similar state of mild disarray. This included a toilet paper roll set to the inside, a picture of synchronized swimmers with one swimmer slightly out of line, a rack of clothes that was un-organized, a pill slat where the pills had been punched out of the foil at random and a few other items that once again somehow made Link insatiably uncomfortable. The doctor once again left the room and took up his place behind the double-sided glass, taking notes, timing and ticking off boxes.   
Link did as he did before, automatically driven to fix and organize whatever had been set in front of him. This time, however, his mind began to wander. His actions no longer held his attention and as he mindlessly organized clothes on a clothes rack by color, his mind’s eye brought up the figure of Dr. McLaughlin. He remembered the dirty blonde hair and how he felt some need to run his fingers through it, for once messing up something in such perfect order. He thought of the doctor’s glasses and the hazel eyes that hid beneath them; he imagined the glasses offset on his face and possibly taken off completely. He wanted to run his hands across the doctor’s broad chest and take hold of that ugly paisley tie around his neck to pull him closer. He would slide that lab coat off of him revealing the undershirt and gray dress pants he wore underneath leaving the coat a crumpled mess on the floor. He would fumble with the man’s belt before sliding it out of the belt loops and letting it join the coat on the floor. As Link straightened a crooked blind he sat down with yet another relieved, yet tired sigh. In the process the first two buttons on his shirt had come undone but rather than re-button them, he left it.   
Dr. McLaughlin emptied the room again and paused to look a Link, who’s breath hitched when he caught a glimpse of a smirk on the doctor’s lips.   
“Mr. Neal, how’s everything going?”   
“Fine.” Link’s answer came out slightly breathless as he recalled the images that had flashed through his mind only moments earlier.   
“Would you like to take a break?”  
“Yeah, actually that’d be gr-“ Link was interrupted by Dr. McLaughlin.  
“Great! I hope you’re hungry, I prepared some snacks for you.”   
Again the tone was ominous but now it drew Link in rather than frighten him. The doctor stepped out and returned with a cart covered in snack foods including fries, M&Ms, Skittles, a strawberry, spaghetti and meatballs, Alphabet soup and a bowl of starburst candies. Link was already organizing the food in his head when Dr. McLaughlin pulled out a roll out bubble gum pack and took a bite out of the side of it, completely disregarding the fact it should have been taken in strips. He stared Link down as he chewed the gum a couple times and although he knew it should have felt threatening, Link felt as though he could melt under the man’s gaze at any moment as heat rose to his cheeks. He prayed his cheeks weren’t tinting red.   
“Enjoy.” The doctor said in a cruel tone before setting the gum pack on the table in front of Link and leaving the room. Link was left again to do as his mind forced him to. So he sat, organizing M&Ms and Skittles by color and plucking the seeds from a strawberry. As he worked his mind wandered further than before. He knew the doctor was watching him from the other room through the glass. Link imagined what he could be doing over there in the other room, picturing the doctor in complete chaos as his coat was left crumpled on the floor with his belt and glasses, his shirt partially open revealing a broad chest dusted lightly with dark hair. He imagined the man’s fly pulled completely down and his dress pants just barely slipping off his hips. Even though Link’s hands and body worked automatically to organize the fries by length, his mind wished he could destroy every sense of neatness and perfection the doctor had. He wanted desperately to see the man in disarray, panting and moaning as Link ran his hands over the doctor’s body. Link finished arranging all the snack foods on the small cart and sat back in the brown chair. His gaze trailed down to stare at his crotch as he pictured Dr. McLaughlin bending him over this very surface to take him hard and fast, leaving Link a complete mess. Just the way he wanted it; messy. Link shifted slightly as his skinny jeans were tighter than he remembered them being. It wasn’t long until that very doctor walked into the room once again, wheeled the cart out and returned to read Link his results for the day.   
“Alright we’re all done, you’re free to go!” Link kept his gaze downward as he took in a few deep breaths, settling back into reality.   
“Mr. Neal?” No answer.  
“Mr. Neal?” Again Link kept his gaze hidden behind his dark brown hair, now slightly disheveled from running his hands through the dark locks. He licked his lips as he peered up slowly to the doctor who hovered over him with a worried look in his eyes. Link’s eyes flickered over the man’s form as those same images flashed in his mind. He knew he had to say something and could only think of one response. Link’s voice was just on the side of raspy as he finally responded.   
“Can I come back tomorrow?” Link asked as a grin slid it’s way onto his face.


	2. Messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link returns for another session with the good Dr. Mclaughlin. However, things don't go quite as Link thought they would.

The gray, concrete building towered over Link once again as he stood outside its front doors. He fidgeted nervously with his hands, rinsing them over one another as he anticipated what was to come. After the last meeting with Dr. McLaughlin, he was eager to return for more reasons than one. He had no idea how triggering his OCD tendencies would possibly help cure him, however if it meant coming back to see that man again he would gladly continue this treatment for as long as needed. Although Link suggested coming back the following day, Dr. McLaughlin declined the suggestion and instead booked Link in for later that week. Link had been anticipating today since the moment he walked out this exact same medical center three days ago, yet standing outside these cold concrete walls once again made him uneasy. He ran his fingers through his hair and stepped forward through the front doors once again. 

The halls were the same as before; dimly lit, cold and seemed to be pulled directly out of some horror movie. Why Dr. McLaughlin worked here, he’d never know. He followed the same path as before and found the same room. The ‘Focus Group Please Enter’ sign adorned the door, none of the letters being out of place this time. Link entered the small room and as he once again swept off the brown chair and sat down, he felt a wave of Déjà vu hit him. Instead of the table being set with numerous tools, this time there only sat the same bullet shaped silver pen. Again, Link began to fidget as he waited for Dr. McLaughlin to enter. Sure enough, not but a minute later, the heavy steel door clanked as it was opened and the giant of a man stepped easily through the doorway. This time he only carried a clipboard. His hair was still slicked back in the same way it had been a few days prior, same pristine white lab coat and thin frame glasses. The only thing that seemed to change was his tie. It was no longer purple and gold adorned with paisley print, but rather a muted purple decorated with tiny blue pinstripes.  
“Ah, Mr. Neal, great to see you again. How have you been doing since your last appointment?” The question ran smoothly and Link couldn’t help but notice the remnants of what was a southern accent in the doctor’s drawl.  
“I’ve been OK I guess.”  
“Great! Today is going to be less strenuous, I promise.” The doctor set a small booklet of papers stapled together. It was a basic multiple-choice test titled ‘OCD Diagnosis test’. Link was mildly confused by this as he’d taken this test several times before with other doctors.  
“I’d hate to question your methods, Dr. McLaughlin, but I’ve already taken this test. I’ve already been successfully diagnosed with OCD.”  
“Oh, I know.” The semi-sinister tone had returned and Link could have sworn that a tiny smirk had pulled up one of the corners of Dr. McLaughlin’s lips.  
“It’s only a few questions, I’m sure you can humor me for today.” With that, he turned and left to reassume his position on the other side of the two-way glass. Link shrugged and went about filling in the test.

When Link had finished the final question only a couple minutes later, he set down the pen and peered up expectantly at the mirror side of the two-way glass. Dr. McLaughlin came in shortly after to collect the test.  
“See? Nothing to worry about. You’re free to go, Mr. Neal.”  
“Really? That’s it?” Link was disappointed the appointment didn’t last longer.  
“Yup. I’ll book you in for next Monday if that’s a good time for you. We can start the actual treatment portion then.” Dr. McLaughlin turned to leave. Link, however, didn’t want to leave yet. He had come all the way out here to see this man and he just couldn’t leave, not yet at least.  
“Um…Dr. McLaughlin?” The doctor turned and glanced over his shoulder towards Link, one eyebrow slightly cocked.  
“Would you mind if I saw whatever results came out of Tuesday’s test?” It seemed like a legitimate enough excuse to stay just a bit longer. The dirty blonde doctor contemplated it for a few seconds before nodding his head.  
“Of course. They are your results, after all. Follow me.” Link had to mentally control himself from leaping from his seat and booking it after the man. He followed the doctor out the door and down the hall and down the next left. Not too far down there was a door, which they entered, which showed what lie behind the other side of the double-sided glass. One wall was filled entirely by the two-way glass, allowing Link to see into the room he had just been in. It was a small, rather dark office that consisted of one large computer desk, a Mac desktop computer sat atop it, a rather cozy looking computer chair, and a couple trolleys with various charts, sheets and stacks of paper and a few pieces of medical supplies strewn about. Link quickly straightened a couple stacks of paper and placed them on their respective trolley. Dr. McLaughlin spotted this gave Link an almost disapproving look.  
“Sorry.” Link apologized as he began fidgeting with his fingers again. The disapproving gaze faded quickly and the doctor let a smile spread across his face as he gave a small shake of his head before sitting down in the computer chair. Link felt as though his heart may melt under that smile alone, and approached to stand behind the doctor as he pulled up Link’s medical file. It was filled with charts, percentages and walls worth of text varying from medications Link had been on to every last detail about his past physical and mental examinations. Dr. McLaughlin scrolled to the very bottom for the most recent additions and began reading through what he found from the strange test from their last meeting. Although he knew he should have been listening, Link’s heart was nearly beating out of his chest as he stood next to the doctor. Every time he peered up at Link to be sure he understood what he was talking about, Link simply nodded his head and tried not to get too lost in those hazel eyes. Even in the low light of the office, the light emanating from the computer screen lit up the doctor’s face beautifully. Link took note of the man’s profile in the dim light; it appeared noble and royal, his greased hair and glasses giving him an air of authority. Link hardly noticed when the doctor turned to him again searching for some sign that Link was in fact still paying attention.  
“Mr.Neal?” Dr. McLaughlin’s voice broke Link out his semi-trance like state.  
“Hm?” Link exclaimed, clearly oblivious to what the doctor was talking about.  
“I asked if there was anything you wanted me to explain further.” Although Link hadn’t been listening at all for the past ten minutes, he shook his head as though he was completely up to speed.  
“Fantastic.” Dr. McLaughlin closed Link’s files and returned to the computer’s home screen. He stood and easily towered over Link by at least seven inches. He folded his hands in front of him and gave a pseudo-friendly grin; somewhere between genuine and a well-practiced façade that held something deeper under the surface. “Is there anything else I can help you with, Mr. Neal?”  
Link chewed on his lip momentarily as he mulled over the thoughts in his head. Certainly there were several things he could think of that the good doctor could help him with, however very few of them were appropriate for near complete strangers. His mind rushed around itself as he tried to respond. During this time, Link’s eyes wandered down to the taller man’s tie once again. This one was less ugly than the one he wore yesterday; Link admired the light sheen the silk had even in the dimmest of lights. Before the rest of his mind could catch up with him, Link reached out and wrapped his hand around Dr. McLaughlin’s tie. He pulled the taller man down to his level and met him with a rather awkward kiss. Link had no idea what the other man’s expression was as he had already closed his eyes before their lips even made contact, as if he were bracing for the impact of their colliding mouths. The kiss was short lived as Link pulled away after only a few seconds, still holding his grip on the doctor’s tie. His brain began to process what had happened and Link’s face went white with panic. He immediately relinquished his hold on the doctor’s tie and stepped back a bit. His mouth ran a million miles a minute attempting to form words along the lines of ‘I’m so sorry’ and ‘Oh god I didn’t mean to do that’. Instead, only jumbled sounds managed to spill from Link’s mouth as he tried desperately to read Dr. McLaughlin’s face for an expression. All his face read was mild surprise, his eyebrows raised and his eyes focused in on Link. Just as Link thought he was going to break down in a panic attack, he spotted a grin sliding across Dr. McLaughlin’s face. Something almost maniacal and crazed.  
“Ah, well I’m sure I can help you with that.” The doctor spoke clearly and quickly reached a long arm out to grab Link under the chin, pulling him into another kiss. Link watched as the taller man’s eyes slide closed and Link followed suit, his hands slowly reaching up to rest on either side of the doctor’s neck. He could feel the rough texture of the other man’s beard against his lips, a wonderful contrast against the absolute velvet the doctor’s lips seemed to be made of. Dr. McLaughlin’s hands traveled so one sat comfortably on Link’s hip and the other dug its way into Link’s dark brown hair. Link pressed further into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the doctor’s neck pulling himself closer. The taller one pulled away from the kiss only to trail his kisses down Link’s cheek and onto his neck. The hand that had settled it’s way into Link’s hair pulled lightly on the back of his head, forcing him to lean his head back, exposing his throat. Dr. McLaughlin kissed and sucked along the soft flesh of Link’s exposed neck. He paused to suck the prominent Adam’s apple that bobbed enticingly every time Link tried to swallow that lump in his throat. He let out a low moan as he felt the doctor’s tongue graze over his Adam’s apple and continued over the rest of his neck. The hand that held the back of Link’s head release his hair and trailed down to Link’s button up shirt, flicking open the first four buttons and pushing it just off of Link’s shoulder. The doctor then dove in again sucking at the newly exposed collarbone that jutted out against Link’s thin frame. Link’s hands ran their way through the doctor’s greased, dirty blonde locks, messing them and throwing them out of their previously perfect state. Soon, the same hand came to undo the rest of Link’s shirt buttons, flicking them open easily. The doctor’s other hand came to join its mate in removing Link’s shirt completely, pushing it off his slight shoulders and leaving it on the ground. Link gazed down at it momentarily, nearly reaching down to fold it and place it aside. Before he could, the taller man steered his face to look up at him giving him a small grin before pulling him into another kiss. Link soon forgot all about the crumpled shirt. He slid his hands down to the doctor’s chest, feeling for the buttons and flicking open the double-breasted coat. He could only undo the buttons to the man’s waist, however, due to their height difference. It was more than enough for Link to slide the lab coat open and get a better reach of the dress shirt underneath. Dr. McLaughlin pressed his tongue against Link’s lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Link gladly let the man probe about his mouth, loving the taste the doctor’s tongue carried; like a mix of coffee and barbeque sauce. The taller of the two ran his hands along Link’s newly exposed torso, flicking over his nipples with his thumbs and grazing the slight bit of hair that decorated the shorter man’s chest. Link continued by undoing the buttons on the doctor’s undershirt, fully opening the white dress shirt and exposing the other man’s chest. He tugged at the purple and blue tie that adorned the doctor’s neck, pulling it free and dropping it to the floor. He broke away from the kiss, opening his eyes to eagerly stare over the doctor’s chest. It was dusted generously with dark blonde hair, matching his beard. His chest was broad, just as he’d imagined it, and his pecs were taut. Link ran his hands down the rest of the man’s torso, again covered in a light dusting of dirty blonde hair. The doctor was thick and Link could feel the strength the man held under that skin.  
“Enjoying the view?” The doctor mocked carefully, smiling down at Link. The shorter of the two glanced up before smiling. Dr. McLaughlin shooed Link away momentarily as he undid the last buttons on the bottom of his lab coat and slipped both it and his undershirt off, letting them join Link’s shirt and his tie. He then sat down in his computer chair and motioned for Link to sit on his lap. Link swallowed but approached anyway, awkwardly straddling the taller man’s lap. The doctor settled his hands on Link’s hips, holding him firmly in place. He laid gentle kisses across the smaller man’s chest, licking his left nipple before pulling it into his mouth.  
“Mh…Dr. McLaughlin.” Link moaned as his head lolled back.  
“Rhett…” The doctor mumbled against his chest.  
“Hm? What’s Rhett?”  
“It’s my name. Call me Rhett. Dr. McLaughlin sounds so pretentious.” The doctor peered up and Link nodded. Rhett’s hands moved to Link’s belt before quickly undoing it and yanking it from the belt loops. He continued with the button of his jeans and finally the zipper. He kissed Link’s belly button and trailed his kisses down to the hem of his jeans, spreading his fly with his fingers. Link chewed his lip and laced his fingers into Rhett’s hair. Rhett dipped a hand down the front of Link’s jeans, groping his cock through the fabric of his camo briefs. Link groaned long and low, bracing himself by placing his free hand on Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett continued lying soft kisses down Link’s stomach as he hooked a thumb in the hem of his jeans. He tugged lightly, pulling the jeans down Link’s hips and onto his mid thigh. Rhett cupped the bulge in Link’s briefs, fondling the hardening flesh beneath the thin cotton. Link gently thrust his hips forward into Rhett’s hand, letting out a high moan. Rhett pushed Link’s jeans down even further until they sat around his knees before reaching into the camo briefs and tugging them down Link’s hips. Link’s cock lolled out, half hard already from the copious groping and touching. The cool air touching the newly exposed hot flesh caused Link to shiver. This was soon remedied by Rhett slowly working the shaft with one hand as the other grasped Link’s balls and caressed them. Link made short thrusts into Rhett’s hands, desperate for more. Rhett pulled his hands away completely, leaving Link to whine and gasp. He quickly undid the belt of his own gray dress pants, adding it to a growing pile of clothes on the office room floor. He tugged open his fly and shoved the pants down his hips as far as they would go. Link reached down to trace the doctor’s cock through dark blue boxer briefs before sliding them down to join his dress pants that settled around the top of his thighs. Link cradled Rhett’s cock in his hand, feeling its thickness and shape. It was different than his own in more ways than one. For starters it was thicker than his but relatively the same length. The head of Rhett’s cock was more pronounced than his own and the hair that adorned the base was a dark blonde rather than jet black. The feeling of a hand reaching between his legs broke Link out of his thoughts. Rhett had grabbed a tube of medical grade lube from one of the nearby trolleys and had smeared a large dollop of it onto his fingers. He pressed a finger against Link’s asshole, probing at the ring of muscle. He peered up at Link, watching his expression for any signs of discomfort. Link winced once as the first finger slid in fairly easy as he let out short, hot breaths. With a small wriggle of the first finger, Rhett probed with the second finger, massaging Link’s hip with his free hand to relax him. The second finger slid in to the knuckle and Rhett gently flexed his fingers and worked Link’s entrance open. He scissored his fingers, widening and loosening the muscles. Link was gasping and sighing with every new press of those digits inside of him.  
“Oh God, Rhett just…” He managed to speak through breathy moans as he thrust down onto Rhett’s fingers. The doctor grinned and slipped his fingers out slowly. He grabbed the tube of lube and squeezed another toonie-sized dollop onto the palm of his hand. Grasping his own cock, he stroked himself a few times, coating himself liberally in the slick goo. He grasped Link’s hips and shifted him to line up his cock properly. Link settled his hips down until he felt the head of Rhett’s cock bump up against his ass. He steadied himself by holding the taller man’s shoulders. He lowered himself further as the head of Rhett’s cock slowly pressed against his entrance, soon sliding in with relative ease. Link groaned and pressed himself further and further taking in all five inches before settling. Rhett grasped him by the waist, his tongue darting out over his lips as he forced himself to wait for Link’s approval to move. Link raised himself up nearly pulling fully off of Rhett’s length before sliding back down with low moan. Rhett encouraged Link’s movements with throaty grunts and groans. Link gazed down at Rhett through half-lidded eyes, leaning down attempting to kiss him whilst still riding him. He ended up planting messy kisses along the side of the man’s face before finally ending up at his mouth. Rhett kissed the smaller man through his growing moans letting one of his hands leave Link’s waist to instead take hold of Link’s forgotten member. Link whined into the kiss, thrusting into Rhett’s hand. Soon, Rhett’s other hand also left Link’s waist to grab onto his ass, groping at the taut flesh there, leaving the skin red and worn. Link pulled away from the kiss to sit up as straight as he could, finding it easier to move that way. Words of pleasure and approval spilled from Link’s lips like a fountain, a mix of Rhett’s name, notes on how good all of this feels and confessions of how long he’d been waiting for this. All these sounds rising in pitch and volume as he continued riding the blonde’s cock. Soon the words were lost and all that replaced them were desperate whines and moans and praises to God for release. Rhett gladly obliged and focused his strokes to the head of Link’s cock, running his thumb repeatedly over the glans. Link’s whines turned into loud panting and near shouting as he rode as fast as he could, letting go of Rhett’s shoulders and instead, holding onto the computer chair’s arm rests. Link came nearly shouting Rhett’s name in a high falsetto, cum spurting out over Rhett’s hand and chest. Link, although he was terribly tired, continued riding Rhett until, he too, came with a grunt, digging his nails into Link’s ass cheek.  
Both men took a few moments to come down off of their respective highs before Link raised himself, letting Rhett’s cock slip out of him. He settled down again on Rhett’s lap, resting his head on his shoulder as he lay there, panting. Rhett wiped Link’s cum off of his hand onto his pants, knowing he could cover any stains with his lab coat. He laced his fingers into Link’s dark locks of hair and gently caressed the back of his head. He nuzzled next to Link’s ear, giving the shell of his ear a light kiss before whispering into it.  
“Can you come back tomorrow?” Link pulled away just enough to look Rhett in the eyes and to spot a broad grin spreading across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The unofficial sequel to OCD.


End file.
